Bottoms Up!
by toadstool32
Summary: Sigue a Lovino en su raro e interesante viaje por Europa, para descifrar los más grandes secretos sobre si mismo, Europa, relojes en forma de tomate, y el pasado de su querido pero complicado amante español. (traducción al español de la historia con el mismo nombre por Sunny Day In February!)
1. Buns

_Nota: Adivinen quien decidió traducir "bottoms up!"~! Iba a traducir el titulo pero dije nah, suena más divertido en inglés~ (por cierto no a veces no encuentro palabras más neutrales del español así que perdón por los "ismos" uvu), como sea, la historia no es mía el original es de Sunny Day In February y ya está terminada, lo único que me pertenece es la traducción._

_Por cierto, solo para que sepan, todos los nombres de los capítulos son títulos de canciones con una temática… peculiar. Pero no me hagan mucho caso con eso pueden buscarlas y escucharlas~._

_Procuraré subir los capítulos cuando pueda .w. (espero no sea demasiado tiempo). Por ahora solo disfruten de la traducción!_

****Bottoms-up!****

Capítulo 1

**Get Your Biscuits in the Hoven and your Buns in Bed**

**(Kinky Friedman)**

Las cosas no iban bien para Antonio recientemente.

Su estúpida economía estaba en problemas – _de nuevo._ Junto con ese otro pobre bastardo de Grecia. Él ha sufrido con un horrible resfriado por un tiempo hasta ahora. Constante mente sorbiendo y limpiándose la nariz y tosiendo sus jodidos pulmones, como si alguna extraña y sofocante enfermedad estuviera creciendo dentro de su cuerpo.

Eso… eso era algo raro. Su normalmente piel bronceada por los rayos del sol estaba blanca como sabana y sus ojos perdieron su usual brillo. Difícilmente hacia algo aparte de dormir. Así es, eso es todo lo que Antonio hacía durante todo el día – _dormir. _Incluso_ más _que antes y _sí. _Aparentemente eso era_ posible._

Cuando Antonio estaba cachando una zzz's, no se levantaba hasta que la _hora de la siesta _haya terminado – y como ya ni se preocupaba de levantarse en la mañana, básicamente se la pasaba durmiendo el día entero, desde muy tarde en la mañana hasta muy tarde por las tardes – porque, hey, porque esperar la siesta cuando fácilmente puedes dormirte como un maldito paciente en coma mientras esperas?

Pero aparte de que su cuerpo sea más débil el no cambio mucho, en personalidad, me refiero.

Cuando no estaba durmiendo como una clase de estúpido bebé mutado, Antonio estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para seguir con sus usuales hábitos y eso. El seguía sonriendo como si no estuviera enfermo del todo, seguía preparándome la cena, seguía tratando de abrazarme y besarme y seguía siendo demasiado amable y animado y demasiado _Antonio._

Todos - los – días. Entre ronquidos y resoplidos _e_ intentos de tocar mi trasero. Ese bastardo petulante.

Era un idiota. Mierda. El debería de saber mejor que nadie que se debería de tomar un descanso de sus raras actividades más seguido. Enserio debió de hacerlo. Pero no quería que me preocupara por él, así que solo ignoró su enfermedad y siguió actuando como un jodido mono español solo para obtener mi atención.

E-estúpido bastardo, maldita sea… Y–yo era –y _sigo _siendo– su maldito _amante, _por… por supuesto que tiene mi atención…

No es como si estuviera preocupado por él. Diablos, no.

Okay, tal vez un poco.

Pero como Antonio es España, sabia por seguro que iba mejorar muy pronto – después de todo, el verano estaba al vuelta de la esquina! Ya saben, vacaciones! gordos Pierna-blanca de países de Europa occidental tan solo _aman _pasar sus vacaciones en países cálidos como España, Francia y… bueno el norte y (especialmente) el sur de Italia, por decir unos cuánto. Los turistas harán que la economía de España vueles por los _jodidos techos _de nuevo, gracias al dinero y a los cerebros-vacíos-de-vacación de turistas. Porque por alguna misteriosa y puta razón, los turistas _adoran _gastas su dinero bien ganado en basura que puedes comprar en cualquier otro mercado español, _aun cuando ellos mismos saben que la basura que están comprado es una pinche mierda._

Pero que mierda con eso?

No hay dudas de eso – en un corto periodo de tiempo, Antonio estará mejor otra vez. Estaba seguro de eso. Se deshará de esa gripa y volverá a estar bien. Él tiene que estarlo. O de lo contrario iba a patear su muerto trasero por una obvia y _muy válida_ razón que _pueda._ Y _haré._

La enfermedad de Antonio no era algo nuevo – todo el mundo sabe que la salud de Antonio puede ser débil como el infierno. Y como en otras ocasiones, muchas naciones de Europa – de nuevo - sentían pena por él y trataban de ayudarlo (Como el pendejo de Francia y el estúpido de Austria), mientras que otros seguían diciéndole que era su culpa y que podía comer mierda y morir (Como el monstruo cejudo de Inglaterra y el cabeza de cigarro Holanda).

No estaba preocupado. No, no lo estaba, ni siquiera un poco. Él es España. _España. _El estará _bien._

Así que en vez de preocuparme todos los días y noches por el idiota español –que no hice, absolutamente no, y tampoco me la pase llorando a veces– pensé en un plan _ingenioso._

Así que Antonio estaba débil y vulnerable y sintiéndose mal, no?

Y el seguía tratando de complacerme cada vez que veía oportunidad, cierto?

Y él…él me amaba, no?

Bueno, en ese caso, este era el momento perfecto para tratar y _**dominar todo el ser viviente**_ de Antonio.

Así es! quería dominar a ese bastardo por una vez! Solo por una sola vez, maldita sea!

Desde que empezamos a salir el año pasado**, él** fue el que **me** empujaba hacia abajo. **Él** fue él se deshacía de los pantalones y presionaba cosas que me hacían sentir mareado en la cabeza.** Él** era el más experienciado y un poco mayor y un poco más alto y él era el que…u–um _atacaba. _Él siempre fue y siempre será – al menos en nuestra relación.

Dios. Eso sonó tan asqueroso.

Y extrañamente erótico

.

No! No erótico! Solo asqueroso! No quería ser que... um... _Recibía_, por supuesto que no! Claro, Antonio era demasiado dulce y apasionado cada vez que nosotros… h–hacíamos el amor (porque ese bastardo se rehusaba a llamarlo de otra manera), pero aun así! Era jodidamente injusto ser el dominado todo el tiempo! Espera, no, no era exactamente_ injusto_, s–solo era _coincidencia_. Siempre lo dejo tomar ventaja sobre mí de esa manera! Si! Era coincidencia! No porque me _gustara_ eso y _quisiera_ que den un revolcón, joder no! enserio!

Y _no, _yo_ nunca_ grito que tanto lo amo mientras lo hacemos, porque solo_ nenas_ gritan basura como esa y yo no soy una nena! Soy un _hombre_! Un hombre masculino! Un hombre masculino que siempre es dominado por ese coqueto-idiota y que se cansó de eso!

Diablos, yo también tengo necesidades, maldita sea! Quería ser el dominante! Puedo hacer eso! Eh soñado cosas, y cosa en las que yo era una jodida máquina–sexual y Antonio el que gemía y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que le pida y _joder que si_ quería que eso se volviera realidad!

Pero…

Bueno, descubrí que esto no será tan _fácil_ de realizar. Recientemente nosotros… Nosotros ya no lo hacemos _tanto_ como antes. De hecho han pasado tres meses (_tres malditos y frustrantes meses_) desde que Antonio y yo hemos hecho algo sexual – he incluso hemos tenido que parar a la _mitad _porque Antonio había colapsado sobre mí y _dios, _esa era una **muy buena **– quiero decir, muy _incómoda_ posición.

(No use esa oportunidad para besarlo y abrazarlo como una enamorada sin remedio, tan solo paso que estaba muy frío esa noche! Y el cuerpo de Antonio era… tan cálido! Así que cállate, maldición!)

En resumen, Antonio estaba demasiado cansado, mareado y enfermo como para hacer cualquier tipo de actividad sexual. Y yo estaba muy preocupado por el– no! Quiero decir que estaba demasiado _frustrado sexualmente_ por toda la parte de no sexo (por más de noventa horribles pudre-cerebro, días) como para hacer algo sobre ello yo mismo (irónicamente). Era triste, pero nuestra una vez apasionada vida sexual estaba estancada. Como una roca. Una roca muerta.

Tenía que cambiar eso, maldición! Tenía que hacer eso por el bien de nuestra gente. Por el bien de España e Italia del sur!

Pero naturalmente, sabía que tratar de dominar al país de la pasión en la cama podía ser un dolor en el trasero, literalmente, si no me preparaba adecuadamente: podía lastimar a Anto– a mí mismo y claro que no quiero que eso pase.

Espero que eso o haya sonado tan sugestivo como creo que sonó.

Como sea, decidí empezar una investigación sobre las parejas que ha tenido Antonio: de esa manera podre descifrar el gran secreto de dominar a Antonio.

Solo había una manera de completar esta investigación: preguntarle a el directamente quienes han sido las personas capaces de dominarlo en la cama _sin decirle la razón – _no lo entendería de cualquier manera.

Y así lo hice – durante una de nuestras noches sin sexo.


	2. Back

_Nota: Ah~ no saben cuánto me rio cuando pienso en escribir algo así bien pinche mexicano (? Pero no lo hago porque por dios tengo algo de decencia! (creo)_

_PERODONPERDONPERDONpor la esperaaa, soy una maldita procrastinadora que no tiene perdón de lord doitsu(?_

_Fuera de eso disfruten el capítulo! _

_(okdeacuerdosileescribicosasmexicasperdonperdonningunaotracosaquedababienahhhh)_

****Bottoms Up****

Capitulo II

**Baby Got Back**

**(Sir Mix-A-Lot)**

'Lovi…'

Antonio me miro con grandes, y muy cansados ojos, cubriendo su boca con la mano un par de veces mientras tocia. Lo mire directo a los ojos mientras hacía un ligero mohín, (sin perder mí, oh tanta masculinidad claro está, por supuesto maldita sea) y sujetaba las sabanas de su cama (King size, joder) alrededor de mi más y más fuerte hasta que empezó a doler.

Honestamente no sé porque hice eso, solo lo hice.

'Ah, lovi…' Antonio dijo una vez más, moviéndose un poco de la cama de manera que este lo suficiente cómodo como para darme una débil, pero sincera sonrisa, '…no creo haber entendido lo que dijiste, mi amor.'

Mi corazón empezó a ir rápido y me sonroje a la parte del _"mi amor"_. B-bastardo romántico… aun cuando está enfermo…m-maldito romántico…

Fruncí el ceño en un intento inútil de ocultar mis estúpidos sentimientos, aun cuando sabía que se podrían ver _muy bien_ en mi rostro. 'sabes muy bien lo que dije, imbécil'

El asintió lentamente. 'oh sí. Claro. Pero... no sé si en verdad _querías_ preguntar eso o– '

'Quería hacerlo'

'Ah'

'A-ahora responde la maldita pregunta de una vez, carajo: con quien dormiste antes de que yo estuviera en la imagen – y tuviera la edad suficiente para tus pecaminosos deseos – y _recuerda, solo _los nombres delos que te_ dominaron_! Entiendes_?_'

Antonio me dirigió una mirada rara y suspiro. Rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza, volteando su rostro lejos de mí. 'Ah, eso… eso es extraño, Lovi… de _todas _las cosas que estaría feliz de compartir contigo, porque querrías saber _eso_?'

Mordí mi labio inferior y me encogí de hombros. 'Tengo mis razones'

'Que razones?'

'Nada que te importe idiota.'

'Ouch. Eres un chico con una boca muy sucia, Romano…'

Estaba en shock y sentí mi sangre enfriándose drásticamente cuando él dijo mi "otro" nombre. Antonio nunca me llamo Romano – no _ahora. _Él siempre me llamaba por estúpidos nombres como… "Lovi" y… y su "amor" y esa vez memorable que me llamo su "princesa".

_Su pinche princesa._

QUE.

Naturalmente, le di un golpe en la cara inmediatamente después de que el ultimo "–_sa_" saliera de sus labios. Estúpido bastardo español! Así es, esa sería la última vez que ese idiota pervertido me viera en un vestido rosa otra vez! Maldición!

U-umh continuando…

…aun cuando despreciaba esos jodidos nombres con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, Yo…Yo no quería que me llamara por mi nombre de país. No se supone que Antonio me llame _Romano_, como si fuera una nación cualquiera. Cualquier otra nación excepto el –o Feliciano- debería llamarme así, joder… pero... No él. No Antonio. Todos menos él.

_Mierda. No, no vayas ahí, cuidado, cuidado, o luego estarás emocional y esa mierda y tú sabes que no quieres, sabes que no puedes, no ahora…_

_Y qué__** diablos**__, crece una maldita espina de una vez, tu marica emocional! Geez!_

Fruncí el ceño, tal vez debería de ser más amable conmigo mismo.

Okay, basta de esto. Me voltee y mire a Antonio directamente y le dirigí una mirada asesina – o al menos _esperé_ que eso fuera, no estaba muy seguro a decir verdad.

'M–mira vas a decirme de una vez o debería irme a dormir?'

Mi voz sonaba a enojo, probablemente más de lo que en realidad estaba. Escuche a la otra nación gruñir suavemente, por su enfermedad? Por mi comportamiento? Quién sabe.

'Ah, sí _tanto_ quieres saberlo...' él dijo.

No pude conseguir decir algo, pero si pude asentir una vez. Mientras trataba de ignorar el nudo en mi garganta del que estaba completamente al tanto, después de iniciar a ignorarlo, por supuesto.

Antonio noto mi fatiga en el rostro y titubeo 'Romano– '

'No me llames así!' me queje muy visiblemente 'Joder, d-deja de llamarme "_Romano_" bastardo!"

'Hm? lo hice... Ah, lo siento mucho, Lovi!' él se rio. El suave sonido calmaba mis nervios, aun sea el más mínimo signo de su normal alegría.

Antonio me miro, una sonrisa aun en la orilla de boca. 'es solo que... tan solo no puedo imaginarme que tú quieras saber quién ha dormido conmigo. Quiero decir, seguro, yo no quiero saber eso de ti... Tu sabes, que naciones han tenido _apasionado y animalístico sexo contigo_...'

Oh dios. Sentí esta pesada y acalorada mirada en mí. Pude ver sus labios resecos, ahora formando una malévola sonrisa.

Bastardo. Tímidamente sujete las blancas sabanas entre mis manos. 'S-solo fuiste _tú_, tu jodido idiota. tú fuiste el único que ha... pero vete a la mierda, tú _ya_ _sabes_ eso.'

'por supuesto que se, pero es lindo oírlo de ti _confirmándolo_. Ahahaha...'

'vete al infierno' cubrí mi cara con las sabanas para cubrir el enorme sonrojo en mis mejillas.

'Ah, no hagas eso, no cubras esa adorable cara tuya! quiero verla! eres una lindura, Lovi! una muy ardiente lindura!' Antonio se rio vivazmente y me acaricio en la cabeza '...pero está bien, si significa tanto para ti, entonces te diré'

'B-bien. Pero!' levante un dedo sin remover la pieza de tela encima de mí, '...s-solo los que te dominaron! entiendes? solo ellos!'

'Si si, solo los que me dominaron,' dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en mi rostro, '...ahora, veamos... hm...'

Trague saliva y cerré mis ojos cuando Antonio empezó a acariciar mi rostro. Dios. Amaba esos dedos. Quería ponerlos en mi boca y lamerlos y...

...y eso no era pervertido del todo, no para nada, eso era _perfectamente_ _normal_, porque han pasado _tres_ _meses_ ya! estaba _taaaan_ _permitido_ para mi pedir cosas tan raras como eso!

Y de repente Antonio empezó a hablar. Así como así, sin darme advertencia previa o algo, no, el tan empezó a contar a todas las personas con las que ha dormido, con una voz tan calmada, como si estuviera contando tomates.

'Okay! primero que nada están Francis... y Gilbert, naturalmente...'

Temblé y sujete las sabanas con más fuerza. Oh dios, ya nombro a unos cuantos, el enserio estaba _diciendo_ esto, _oh_ _dulce_ _madre_ _d_- no no, sin pánico, concéntrate! Así que Antonio ha tenido sexo con sus amigos en el pasado, huh? Bueno... Esa no era una gran sorpresa. Que esperaba de él gran Bad Touch Trio? hijos de puta.

'...y Austria...' escuche decir a Antonio en el fondo.

Huh, fruncí el ceño. Por alguna razón mi ritmo cardiaco era muy doloroso. Antonio y Austria durmieron juntos? asco. Pero está bien, es decir _estuvieron_ casados por un tiempo así que no era una gran sorpresa...

'...hm... oh, Inglaterra también...'

Aha. Ya me sabía esta. No estaba más feliz por eso, _esperaba_ oír su nombre. Al menos lo hiso menos doloroso o algo.

'...Holanda – pero solo _a_ _veces_ para tu información…'

Y esa nación era una fácil, también. Supongo.

'Rusia...'

Me congele ahí en ese instante. whoa, whoa! cuelga el teléfono! Rusia? el jodido de _Rusia_? oh mi dios! de repente tenía un tic en mi ojo izquierdo. Qué diablos! incluso fue a la cama con _ese_ bastardo psicótico?

Antonio debió notar la mirada de puro resentimiento y disgusto en mi rostro– o los movimientos espasmódicos que mi ojo hacía por que inmediatamente continuo.'...a-ah, y también esta Hungría...'

Creo que mi mandíbula goleo el piso.

...pero que _mierda_?

_'Hungría_?' repetí sentándome de inmediato, _'Hungría_ pudo... pero ella es una mujer! una _mujer_! con _pechos_! y ella ni siquiera tiene... como pudo...'

Mi amante me dio una mirada comprensiva. 'Oh, ella _pudo'_

De inmediato le creí.

Dios. Mordí mi labio inferior y trate de ignorar el incómodo dolor que mi mano me estaba causando – eso él lo que pasa cundo sujetas sabanas tan firmemente por diez minutos.

Okay. Creo– no, _sé_ que ya he oído suficiente sobre la gran _**ramera**_ que era España. Dios santo, subconscientemente he recibido más información de la necesaria sobre sus compañeros de la que _quería_ recibir. Ahora mismo enserio creí que mi vulnerable ser estaría asustado por el resto de mi vida si tenía la entrañas para involuntariamente visualizar todas las naciones mencionas _dándole_ al país de la pasión al contento de su corazón...

...

Bueno mierda.

Acabo de hacerlo, acabo de imaginarlo, mierda! porque pensé en eso? no quería pensar en eso, rayos! enserio, _enserio_ _no_ _quería_! suficiente fue suficiente!

Que mal que Antonio no estaba de acuerdo con esto.

'supongo que eso es todo? Hm… oh, creo que olvide mencionar a las naciones fuera de Europa…' murmuro, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo en vez de conmigo.

Y así como así, me sentí enfermo. No, sentí _nauseas. _P–pero qué? Fuera de Europa? Acaso esta "pequeña" lista de países eran solo de la maldita _Europa_? Oh dios santo, acaso habían _más_? Esto es una locura. Acaso el _mundo entero _se acostó con España en algún punto o algo?

Maldita sea! Antonio, eres una _puta_!

El rostro del mencionado de repente se calmó dándole un toque inocente como siempre y completamente sin notar mis reacciones con sus horribles _datos curiosos._ Mi pobre cerebro probablemente estaba cambiando lentamente en una masa gelatinosa de mierda rosa. Jodida mierda _rosa_.

Naturalmente Antonio siempre está complacido de tener el rol de idiota, siempre feliz de torturar otros y siempre todo, pero no exigente sobre sus armas (verbales). Continuo.

'Ah, ahora recuerdo a unos de ellos! Creo que también–'

Nunca lo deje terminar esa frase.

'Silencio! Tan solo… cállate ya!' bruscamente lleve mis manos a su cara para que dejara de decir cosas que tal vez quería pero también _odiaría_ oír y apreté mis dientes. ' …n–no más! Para! Ya he oído suficiente! Joder!'

El me miro en sorpresa, parpadeo un par de veces y suspiro, antes de sujetar mis brazos firmemente con cautela. La atmosfera estaba cambiando rápidamente – lo podía sentir. Temblé y trague saliva cuando Antonio posaba suaves besos en mis manos, sus ojos casi cerrados, su respiración agitada y tibia cerca de mi piel.

No podía hacer nada más que inhalar y exhalar. Lenta, pero con algo de pánico. Tan solo estaba ahí sentado mirando al hombre español como un extraño método de evitar que mis lágrimas salieran. Dios. Estaba tan confundido. Por que actuaba así? Por qué _mierda_ actuaba así? No es como si ese idiota me hubiera engañado o algo, el tan solo era muy… _muy_… _extremadamente más experienciado _que yo en el sexo, eso es todo! Ya debía de haberlo previsto! Es decir, vamos el es _España_! Aparte, yo fui el que le pregunto toda es jodida mierda así que porque, _porque_ estaba reaccionando como una pequeña niña celosa!

Antonio suspiro y removió mis manos temblorosas de su rostro. Sus propias manos sujetado las mías entrelazando nuestro dedos juntos.

'Ah, lo se Lovi… son muchos.'

'Muchos? Tú crees que son "_muchos_" has tenido al planeta entero en tu trasero, bastardo!' le dije mirando a todos lados menos al español entre mis piernas. Luego trate de liberar mis manos pero desde que secretamente no quería liberarlas del todo, y desde que Antonio no era muy fuerte en el momento, me rendí cuando Antonio mostro signo de resistencia.

El presiono nuestras manos en su pecho y tocio, pero por suerte, no sonó tan mal esta vez. Me permití sentirme aliviado por eso. A veces olvido que Antonio no estaba muriendo o algo – tan solo estaba muy enfermo.

"Solo" muy enfermo. Si suena a bazofia pero era cierto.

'Lovi tontillo… si te molesta tanto entonces porque preguntas todo esto?' Antonio pregunto suavemente.

Me moví un poco incómodamente hacia abajo para limpiar mi nariz en mi brazo 'T-te dije, no es tu problema! M-maldición!'

El apretó mi mano. 'Lovi… estas llorando?

Oculte mis ojos. 'No lo estoy!'

'Oh Lovino… Lovino, Lovino, Lovino…'

'cierra el pico! _No_ estoy llorando estúpido animal! P-pero si lo fuera – que NO estoy haciendo – entonces _tu_ serias el culpable!'

Antonio asintió, trazando un dedo por mis mejillas. 'Ah, sí, lo se…'

'Bien… bien, perfecto!' me moví un poco por el toque – solo un poco.

Suspiró. 'Ah, Lovi… te preocupas demasiado'

'tan solo deja de hablar b-bastardo'

'lo haré, lo siento, te amo'

'H-hmpf.'

'Tú también me amas?~'

'Si si, también te amo, tu maldito inútil…'

'Al menos he visto más partes del mundo que tú.'

'OH DIOS, CALLATE!'

Antonio se rio y junto nuestros labios fuertemente, casi explotando de risa, no sé por qué pero también me encontré riendo al verlo tratar de cubrir sus risas así.

'Eres un tonto.'

Sonreí de manera insegura, una sonrisa que demostraba que no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír. Pero… bueno creo que era reconfortante escuchar esa estúpida risa de nuevo.

Y de la nada, los dos quedamos en silencio otra vez. Dejamos de reír y sonreír como si lo hubiéramos planeado o algo.

El silencio fue increíblemente _cómodo. _Tan cómodo que hasta dejé que Antonio me pusiera sobre de el sobre las sabanas.

Sobre él. Eso me recordó porque hacia esto en primer lugar.

Tome un gran respiro y lo mire a los ojos."A-asi que, en resumen… de todas las naciones de – Europa – te han dominado Francia, Prusia, Austria, Holanda, Rusia y Hungría.'

El me miro algo preocupado otra vez. '…supongo que sí, básicamente.'

Asentí. 'Okay, eso es todo lo que necesito saber.'

Antonio sonrió, y movió una mano hasta un lado de mi cara. 'aun eres mi primera vez, Lovi'

Gruñí, mi rostro enredeciendose más rápido cada vez. 'primera vez? primera vez de qué? Menor de edad?

Hizo un puchero, ' Ah, eso fue cruel, Lovi! Solo te llevo dos años!'

'bueno, lo somos _ahora. _Y eso es bueno. No me _gustaría_ que mi primer amor fuera un menor de edad.'

De nuevo me encontré sin palabras, mis ojos estaban bien abiertos y tenía problemas en evitar concentrarme en la mano que estaba en mi mejilla.

'…Yo… yo f-fui tu primer amor?' murmure por lo bajo.

Él se acercó y beso mi frente. 'Lo sigues siendo.'

Oh.

Suspiré entrecortadamente y descanse mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me disfrutaba de su calor y tal vez posando uno que otro beso ahí – tal vez.

'Enserio, Enserio te amo, sabes eso?' Antonio menciono, exhalando suavemente.

'…C-cállate, m-me…avergüenzas, diciendo cosas como esas…' me trague un montón de mi orgullo antes de continuar 'Antonio…'

Estuvo calmado por un momento, seguía respirando suavemente, parecía tranquilo. Como sea parece que capto mi primera susurro conteniendo su nombre humano, porque el ritmo de su corazón aumento – rápido.

'Tal vez deberías besarme' dijo.

'S-Si, bueno…' voltee mi cabeza y me sonroje aún más, '…tal vez lo haga.'

Los ojos de Antonio brillaban con entusiasmo. 'Lo harás?'

Asentí mientras sujetaba su rostro con mis dos manos y me acerque más y más hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron suavemente.

' Sera mejor que te alivies pronto, bastardo… de acuerdo?'

Él no me respondió exactamente, tan solo se acercó más y presiono nuestros labios, haciéndome gemir suavemente. Cuando puso sus brazos alrededor mío, y encontró una manera de gentilmente hacerse camino con su lengua mi boca, cerré mis ojos y **traté **de disfrutar e momento lo más que pueda, porque los dos sabíamos que esto no iba tardar más que esto y e-era todo su culpa, e-ese estúpido bastardo enfermo, maldición.

Suspiré y respondí al beso, acercándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

**xXx**

Antonio y yo nos quedamos dormidos después del beso – no lo hicimos tan apasionadamente como solíamos – pero me quede despierto lo suficiente como para hacer una nota mental sobre la lista de cosas que hacer para en la mañana y los días que seguían:

**1: **Enlistar todos los países (europeos) que dominaron a Antonio;

**2: **Hacer citas previas con los dominadores de Antonio (ohmidios) – al menos uno a la semana,

…

…y…

Opción Bonus/ Ni Siquiera Cuenta Por Que En Realidad No Es Parte Del Plan: **3: **Abrazar a Antonio. T-tal vez hasta besar l bastardo. Mucho. S-si…

De acuerdo, tenía demasiado que hacer.


	3. Tail Feather

_Nota: No es tardanza! Solo que el capítulo ocurre viernes, y yo quería hacer las cosas bien, eso es todo… noclaroquenoesporquenoteniatiempoylodejeparadespuespfffporfavorcallate. Por lo que supongo que ahora subiré los capítulos en viernes? Me suena a que si._

**** Bottoms-Up! ****

Capitulo III:

_**Twist It – Shake Your Tail Feather**_

_**(Blues Brothers)**_

Bueno, lo hice - conseguí completar todas las cosas que estaban en mi lista! Así es! Era un jodido planeador _milagroso_! pude organizarme perfectamente! Y resulta que soy bueno en eso también!

Enliste a todas las naciones dominadoras!

Hice varios pendientes!

Abrasé y besé a Antoni-

...

Como sea, resulto ser más fácil hacer pendientes con las naciones que quería visitar de lo que ya había planeado. Tal vez era por el inusual clima soleado en el continente o por la época de año, pero cada nación de Europa que ha dominado una (o más - si, probablemente _más_) a mi estúpido novio español acepto reunirse conmigo.

Así que iniciando por hoy, me reuniré con los países, uno a la vez, cada viernes en un pequeño restaurant en la ciudad en la que viven (por que de _ninguna_ _manera_ los quería encontrar en sus de ninguna duda escalofriantes casas-de-la-perdición que no fueran italianas o españolas, no importa que tantas vueltas le des).

Por suerte, como todos ellos Vivian en la capital del país, iba a ser una pieza de pastel encontrarlos - tan solo robaré el sistema de navegación de Antonio y pararé por gas.

Okay.

Hoy, este día, será el primer viernes de varios locos viernes que iba a experienciar en las siguientes semanas, pero ya sabía que este iba a ser uno de los más _horribles_.

Porque iniciaría mi investigación con el _hijo de puta de Francia. Ugh_.

Por supuesto, no estaba ansioso de alegría cuando me di cuenta de que sería la primera nación que visitaría en tan poco periodo de tiempo, pero por otro lado estaba "feliz" de poder habar con el primero - porque mientras más rápido lo haga más rápido podre ignorar a ese bastardo francés de nuevo. Y también me libraré de este estresante sentimiento de tener que toparme con él.

Así que el idiota y yo acordamos encontrarnos y almorzar en el "_chez janou_", un restaurant en parís.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era informarle a Antonio que estaría fuera por hoy.

**xXx**

'Vas... vas a encontrarte con _Francis_?'

Antonio, que estaba en la cocina cortando tomates (por supuesto) me volteo a ver como si acaba de anunciar que me movía a Alemania e iba a comer patatas por el resto de mi vida.

'Así es, tendré un... acuerdo para comer con ese perdedor pervertido.' puse mis manos en mis bolsillos y asentí con naturalidad, hasta que note el shock en su rostro. 'Pero que rayos, porque pones esa cara? tienes algún problema con que vaya a Francia?'

'Um, bueno...' el paro de cortar los tomates, dejo que el cuchillo se deslice de sus manos y froto la parte trasera de su cuello, '...En realidad no tengo ningún problema contigo visitando a Francis, no, pero... porque? porque _querrías_ visitar a _Francis_?'

'Por qué no?' Continúe.

'Porque lo odias.' El volteo su cabeza para un lado. 'Cierto? No lo odiabas? Odiarlo mucho, mucho, _mucho_?'

Fruncí el entrecejo 'Por supuesto que lo odio! No preguntes estupideces como esas, maldición!'

'Hm-hm, de acuerdo, si ese es el caso, te lo preguntaré una vez más, Lovino... _Porque_?'

Hice un puchero y cruce mis brazos, volteándome para mirar un muro en vez de su confundida expresión facial. 'Porque... Tengo algo importante de que hablar con él.'

'algo importante...'la voz de Antonio sonaba como si lo estuvieran asfixiando – pero también sonaba muy _dolido_.'...y... no es nada de lo que puedas hablar conmigo?¿

Tragué saliva ' No.'

'Oh.'

'P-perdón.'

Salió de mi boca antes de que lo pudiera evitar lo cual me provoco una mueca – yo _nunca_ me disculpaba, maldición – pero en algún punto estoy aliviado de haberlo dicho.

Antonio suspiro y pude oírlo acercándose por detrás. De repente sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y su barbilla estaba arriba de mi cabeza. Por un momento olvide como respirar. Maldita sea su cuerpo estaba tan caliente. En serio, _parecía en llamas_. Podía sentir el poder de su fiebre emitido de su frágil cuerpo y lo _odiaba_.

'Lovi…' el me abrazo con fuerza, '…ah, sé que probablemente me equivoco, pero… no me iras a engañar verdad?'

Había esperado esta pregunta, sacudí mi cabeza mientras acariciaba sus brazos. 'Por supuesto que no idiota sospechoso. P–porque lo haría!'

El acaricio mi cuello. 'Bueno… _han_ pasado tres meses ya. Cierto?'

Gruñí y rodé los ojos. 'Mierda. Enserio España? Piensas enserio que _esa_ es una perfectamente válida razón para dejarte o lo que sea?'

'Ah, no lo sé. Somos hombres después de todo…'

' Y _qué_? Jodido idiota superficial.' Lo golpee de lado, lo cual ocurrió bastante bien, de hecho, 'Esa es una pésima excusa y lo sabes. Mira, has estado muy enfermo todo este tiempo y has tienes otras prioridades y el sexo no es una de ellas. Lo entiendo. Siempre lo hice. Así que no te preocupes por eso, joder.'

'Pero debe de ser frustrante también para ti'

'Si, bueno… tal vez. Pero puedo encargarme de eso yo solo, sabes'

Y luego mi cerebro exploto. QUÉ.

Oh mi DIOS, Lovino, esa fue demasiada información, tu pinche, cara teñida, estúpida y sureña parte del puto país en forma de bota!

Antonio estaba sorprendido y soltó una risa, presionando un beso en mi frente. ' hacerlo por ti mismo, hmm?~ acaso piensas en mi mientras… _lo haces?~_'

'No!' mentí, mi cara estaba tan roja que dolía.

'ah, es una pena. Porque yo _si_ pienso en mi mientras yo, tu sabes…~'

'No! _No lo hago! No lo sé!_ Suéltame! Tengo un jodido acuerdo!'

El se rio un poco y me libero de sus brazos, inmediatamente poniéndose en posición de defensa cuando noto que me voltee a dirigirle una mirada asesina. No lo asusto ni un poco. 'Aw, mírate, te vez tan lindo cuando estas molesto y haciendo pucheros!~'

'_Enserio_, ahora?' Gruñí mientras deshacía el puchero, '…veamos si sigues pensando eso cuando te arranque todos los dientes!'

'Eres un chico malo…' Antonio sonrió, pero tuvo que detenerse porque lego empezó a toser demasiado fuerte, tanto que obligo a Antonio a apoyarse en la mesa. Se quedó ahí jadeante y falto de aire hasta el punto en que temía que se desplomará y vomitara sus pulmones.

Pero no lo hiso, gracias a dios no. Después de unos minutos parecía calmarse y tembló, dándome una pequeña sonrisa cuando me noto observándolo con pánico y preocupación. 'ah... Que cara tan pálida, Lovi. No estarás enfermándote, o si?'

No pude evitar, dar un bufido. 'Lo dice el que casi se atraganta en su propia saliva.'

Antonio sacudió la cabeza y miro al techo con el ceño fruncido. 'Ah, no creo que sea saliva, creo que es moco y baba y co-'

'España, _que_ carajos te dio la jodida idea de que quería saber los fluidos que toses?

'Oh, perdón por eso, Ahahaha… ha…'

El rio débilmente y se apoyó en la mesa, recuperándose de lo anterior. Sentí mi corazón romperse a la mitad cuando lo vi así, demasiado cansado como para hacer algo, y quedando aún más exhausto en el progreso. Volví puños mis manos y presione mis uñas en las palmas. Mierda, odiaba su enfermedad, la odiaba enserio demasiado, maldición…

'Tu,' Dije repentinamente y por instinto apunte un dedo amenazador hacia él, '…devolverás tu trasero a la cama el momento que me vaya de aquí, entiendes?'

Antonio finalmente me miro y parpadeo. 'Pero Lovino….'

'Shush!' Apreté mis labios e hice una seña de cierre con mi pulgar y dedo índice, '…sin peros! Mira, es enserio difícil para i dejarte en esta condición, así que… tan solo prométeme que dormirás y beberás muchos líquidos Okay?'

'Pero no es algo difícil beber mientras duermes, Lovi?~' Antonio me dirigió una alegre sonrisa. Una muy cansada, sí, eso también, pero se suponía que fuese alegre. Enfermo o no.

Idiota. Mi rostro cayó y - suavemente – le golpee en la cabeza. 'No es divertido! Sabes a lo que me refiero!'

Se froto la cabeza y rio nerviosamente. 'Ah, lo sé, si'

'Y?' persistí, moviéndome de adelante para atrás por alguna razón.

El español vio la mirada en mi cara, Suspiro, se acercó a mí y sujeto mis manos. Y antes de que pudiera forcejear o preguntarle que rayos planeaba hacer, presiono mi cuerpo al suyo y acaricio mi frente. L-lo cual se sentía bien.

'Lo entiendo, Lovino. Hoy descansaré. Dormiré y beberé muchos líquidos. Okay?' dijo.

Hice una pausa, pero luego envolví mis brazos alrededor de él y patee mi orgullo a un lado – otra vez – en lo que abrazaba al idiota español firmemente, ignorando el maldito sonrojo que parecía _devorar mi rostro_. Antonio hiso un pequeño sonido de sorpresa y felicidad y me respondió el abrazo dejando besos en mi cabeza mientras yo estaba cada vez más cómodo – _avergonzado_ con cada beso que dejaba.

'Eres un bastardo' murmure casi sin voz.

Casi lo sentí sonreír. 'Ah, también te amo.'

' D–deberías' temblé y sentí su espalda. Maldición, cuando empezó a sudar tanto? Maldita fiebre…

'Hey…' Antonio deshizo el abrazo y me miro con ojos expectantes. ' No sé cuándo volverás, pero… te quedaras para la cena, verdad?'

Oh dios. Es fue una verdaderamente estúpida, inútil e innecesaria pregunta. Suspiré con fuerza. 'Si, España. _Estaré_ aquí para la cena.'

El estúpido bastardo sabía muy bien que me he quedado para la cena _todos_ los días durante al menos un año ya.

En serio, no he visto a Feliciano en meses. Me pregunto cómo le va. Maldición, debería llamarlo de vez en cuando. Y decirle donde rayos he estado durante este tiempo. De cualquier manera creo que ya lo sabe.

…oh bueno.

Deje que Antonio me abrazara un poco más – porque él estaba enfermo y se sentía bien – pero me libere de él y aclare mi garganta, arreglando mi ropa.

'Okay, me voy'

No moví ni un musculo.

Antonio miro mi postura congelada. 'No, no lo harás.'

Me cruce de brazos. 'Me _estoy_ yendo!'

'Pero sigues parado aquí!'

'Cállate! me _iré_ en un momento, maldición! Solo estoy… esperando!'

'esperando?' el ladeo la cabeza,' ...esperando que?'

Dios, ese olvidadizo hijo de perra sentí mi rostro más y más rojo mientras miraba el patrón del piso. Era _tan gay_ querer esto y más esperándolo. Enserio, tan, _tan jodidamente gay_. Honestamente creía que si hubiera nacido en este mundo como mujer, aun sería una persona-gay-sonrojada. Y mierda así. Solo que con un poco más pecho y un poco más de… yo que mierda se… _Hungría_, tal vez.

Mientras tanto Antonio seguía siendo un idiota descerebrado. 'Lovi? No entiendo que es lo que estas espera- _oh_.'

Aha, así que si lo recuerda, eso prueba que _tiene_ cerebro, o memoria, para lo que importa.

Se rio un poco y poso un dedo debajo mi barbilla alzando lentamente hasta que mis ojos conectaron con los de él.

'Ah, perdóname por casi haber olvidado tu beso de despedida, mi amor'

'Como si me importase!' dije, y luego quise golpearme a mí mismo. Fuerte. Mierda, tan solo, _porqué_ siempre debía de actuar así? Acaso siempre debía actuar como un estúpido hijo de puta? Acaso eso me ayudaba a sentirme mejor? _Enserio? Ahora?_ Joder!

Pero Antonio ni siquiera reacciono a mis palabras y tan solo se acercó a mi rostro para besarme, y otra vez, y otra vez. Lo deje hacerlo, porque, bueno estaba muy ocupado sonrojándome y eso. Si, alguien tenía que hacer eso. Maldición. Pero la imagen de un Francia esperando (o molestando, o lo que sea que ese desgraciado hacia ahora mismo) vino a mi mente me trajo al mundo real de nuevo – ya iba atrasado, maldita sea, esto no ayudaba!

'M-maldición, España, tengo que irme!'

'Ah, pero no te dejaré!~'

'Te das cuenta de que estas más débil que la chingada y que te podría derribar tan solo soplándote?'

'Enserio espero que quieras.'

'...huh?'

Nuestra conversación siguió así por un poco más hasta que me di cuenta de que el bastardo (aparentemente tan sexualmente frustrado como yo) estaba hablando. Luego le arroje con una fuerza destructiva una muy pesada almohada llena de plumas igualmente pesadas – joder, aun así no me podía dignar a patearle el trasero a ese idiota – y trate de liberarme de sus gent- _sofocantes_ brazos para librarme de él, e ir directo al auto.

Después de eso me tomo una media hora más para convencer a Antonio de entrar de nuevo a la _puta_ casa y para arrancar el auto y _finalmente_ irme.

Fue una mañana cansada.

**xXx**

París, déjame decirte algo sobre París.

Es una grande, ruidosa, y bulliciosa ciudad con no solo muchas y _muchas malvadas_ glorietas y confusas señales de camino, sino que con muchas luces de transito _colocadas creativamente_ por todo el lugar. Joder, me tomo una condenada hora de un viaje en grandes círculos para estar en serio, _de verdad_, seguro de que entre en París. Enserio, estaba a punto de llorar cuando finalmente pude ver la torre Eiffel – a distancia, pero aun así.

Torre de mierda.

Como sea, había llegado a París lo que significaba – lo que significaba que la primera parte de mi investigación daría inicio.

En la ciudad favorita de Francia.

…en que mierda estaba pensando?

**xXx**

Después de encontrar un lugar donde estacionar el auto relativamente a salvo (malditos pordioseros con grandes cuchillos y _baguettes_ afilados, carajo) decidí bajarme del auto y mirar a mi alrededor mientras caminaba hacia el restaurant en el que se suponía que me encontraría con Francia.

Observe mis alrededores mientras miraba las calles. Hm. Paris sí que era una ciudad agitada que probablemente siempre estaba activa. Tenía unos monumentos y estatuas impresionantes aquí y allá, debo admitir: las chicas de aquí lucían muy bien. Un poco…_ whoa_, pero aun así demasiado bien. Sus retaguardias también lucían perfectamente. Aunque todo el mundo y su madre también sabían que había una particular persona que tenía el mejor trasero del mundo y ese era de A…

…C-claro, así que también habían más personas francesas extrañas cruzando las calles cuando y donde querían, y muchas personas _cargando pares de docenas_ de bolsas de compras. Y tanto como lo extraño, cada una de ellas me aterraba (jodida gente francesa por doquier), no podía evitar que no me agradara. Odiaba admitirlo, pero toda la manera de vivir francesa, me recordaba la manera española de vivir. Solo que la gente no era tan relajada y despreocupada como sabía que la gente española podía ser. Como cierto español que conocía. Cuyo nombre no iba a mencionar, porque por supuesto que no estaba pensando en el sin parar.

Pasear por una ciudad que no conoces, en un punto termina siendo muy aventurado para mí – estaba seguro de que era espiado por al menos tres personas distintas que me llamaron – _inserte comentario pervertido en francés que no entendía pero aun así me aterraba_ – y uno de ellos era una mujer. Era muy raro, estaba a punto de gritar 'Al diablo con esta ciudad!' de una manera muy masculina, y salir corriendo a la velocidad de un vespa en _llamas_, cuando de repente reconocí el dosel del techo del edificio que estaba _justo_ en frente de mí.

El dosel era verde y blanco con rayas y letras en cursiva que deletreaban – no, _reían_ el nombre "_chez janou_". Un no tan espectacular, pero sin duda refinado restauran/lugar de almuerzos/qué diablos sabré yo. Y quien estaba sentado en una de las pequeñas mesas de metal de la entrada y sin nadie junto a él que me hacía sentir nauseas como tú no sabes?

Exacto: Francia el hijo de puta.

Pero… él no me hacía sentir nauseas solo porque lo vi – mi estómago puede controlar más que pervertidos franceses con barba, muchas gracias. No, era la manera en la que observaba al pequeño vaso con una sola rosa en frete de él no estaba bien. El lucia… bueno, preocupado. Triste. Tal vez hasta un poco _deprimido_. Como si estuviera teniendo problemas sobre algo.

Fruncí el ceño mientras me acercaba lentamente a él. Hombre, no podía _imaginar_ a un Francia deprimido. Es decir, cierto el siempre actuaba un poco dramático y paranoico cuando algo malo le pasaba, pero aun así… esto era diferente. Inusualmente diferente. De alguna manera más sospecho so de lo normal. _Yo estaba aterrado_.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo con una larga rama cualquiera, el me miro y sus ojos se agrandaron. Luego en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa y se levantó de su silla (volteándola en el proceso), y estirando sus brazos abiertos.

'Romano! Romano! Ahí estas! Romano! Mi pequeña tardía ave enamorada! Te he estado esperando, Romano!~'

…

…okay, al diablo con esto.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y alejarme corriendo de ese pervertido, cuando sin notarlo una muy peluda y determinada mano me tomo por mi muñeca.

' tu pequeño italiano, tontuelo! No estamos en medio de una guerra, tu pequeña lindura, tu! Ahora, ven y siéntate conmigo!~'

En vez de insultarle y tratar de liberarme, obedecí y lo deje guiarme hasta la mesa.

Sí, eso fue raro.

**xXx**

El francés siguió hablando alegremente sobre demasiada basura que no me interesaba mientras me dirigía a la mesa y me sentó en una de las sillas vacías y sentando se justo en frente de mí en su propia silla, mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

´Luces bien, tu pequeño niño malcriado.'

Temblé. Ew, pero que _mierda_? 'H-hey bastardo, un movimiento en falso y voy a-'

'Que vas a hacer? Volver a España con mi querido_ Antoine_?' el rio entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza, '…ahora, Roma, no creo que hayas venido todo el camino hasta aquí para volver corriendo a España de nuevo, hmm?~'

No le respondí, tan solo fruncí el ceño. Siempre lo hacía: Fruncir el ceño. Demasiado inútil, ya sé, pero era bueno en eso, figúrate.

'D-de acuerdo, vine aquí por una razón, sí.'

He asintió y descanso un cabeza en sus manos, su expresión cambiando a una seria. ' lo sabía, tan solo lo sabía, oh mi dios…'

Parpadee y tan solo lo mire de manera sospechosa. '…por qué esa reacción?'

Francia me dirigió una sonrisa – una de las más _normales_ que le he visto – quería decirme algo, cuando una apresurada camarera en blusa blanca, puso dos platos con omelets de quesos perfectamente colocados y ensalada fresca enfrente de nosotros.

Observe la comida. 'Pero que–'

'Oh ya había ordenado por los dos,' Francia dijo, desdoblando su servilleta '…no te importa, o si? Después de todo, se cuánto adoran tú y tú pequeño hermano mi comida.'

Mierda, ese estúpido imbécil sabe demasiado sobre mí, maldición, tal vez porque Feliciano le dijo. O España. O los dos. Ugh, recordaré patearles el trasero después.

…pero primero debería de comer algo.

**xXx**

El extraño ambiente siguió mientras comíamos, pero por suerte para estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo como para notar la miradas que Francia me dirigía.

Aunque si llego a ser muy molesto en un punto, demasiado molesto. Maldición, ni siquiera podía disfrutar mi comida francesa o las fantasías que aparecían en mi cabeza de mí y An- alguien, por el amor de dios.

Finalmente, me canse de eso y aleje la mirada de mi – casi vacío – plato 'Que diablos te está pasando? Deja de mirarme así, y dime que es, inútil!'

'Okay, no puedo seguir actuando como si nada malo estuviera pasando.' Francia miro lejos de su omelet a medio comer de un – algo melodramático – salto y suspiro. 'Romano, _se_ porque viniste a verme.'

Un extraño sentimiento se formaba por mi estómago y trate de ignorarlo para evitar una asquerosa posibilidad. 'tú… tú sabes?'

'Sí! Por supuesto!' el volteo su cabello y sin previo aviso sujeto mis dos manos, lo cual hiso con demasiada habilidad debido a que estaba sujetando un cuchillo y un tenedor.

Maldecí y trate de liberarme. 'Déjame ir puto idiota!'

El convenientemente ignoro mi comentario y tomo un respiro. 'Romano! Lo sé todo! Yo también he oído los rumores!'

'Rumores? que jodidos _rumores_!' le pregunte desconcertado y muy enojado.

'entiendo perfectamente que tan difícil debe de ser para un joven como tú no ser capaz de tener sexo por tres meses…'

Me sonroje. 'Q-quién mierda te dijo eso!'

'…y por supuesto, es algo difícil el seguir fiel a tu querido español enfermo, cuando sabes que hay un atractivo francés justo a la vuelta de la esquina…'

'…espera, _que_?'

'…pero, tengo que rechazar tu oferta Roma- ouch!' el de inmediato me soltó cuando empecé a mover el cuchillo por la palma de su mano, pero aun así siguió hablando.

'Veras no es que no _quiera_ dormir contigo – porque créeme, después de haber oído todas esas ardientes historias sexuales de_ Antoine_, me _encantaría_ pasar una noche contigo – pero _no puedo_.'

'Enserio… _que_?' repetí.

'Toni, es un amigo muy querido para mí, Romano. Yo… yo _nunca_ lo lastimaría de esa manera al tener sexo contigo, nunca. Me importa mucho como para eso.'

'Yo…'

'Aparte, su hacha es _demasiado_ grande.'

'Mira, tú…'

'Y la última vez que trate de llegar a tus pantalones me golpeo tan fuerte que me hizo perder todos mis recuerdos del 2003.'

'Eres un…'

'Eso enserio me entristece. Extraño recordar el 2003. Paso algo interesante en ese entonces?'

'HEY!'

Golpee la mesa con mi puño, mandando una cuchara volando por la mesa. Estaba temblando de ira y sacudí mi cabeza de manera apresurada – tal vez hice lo último demasiado, porque me sentí mareado cuando paré.(en un millón de direcciones).

Francia tan solo me miro aburrido y poso una mano en su barbilla. 'Hmm? y ahora qué?'

Maldito bastardo, actuando como si no fuera la razón por la cual me estaba humillando!

Apreté mis dientes. ' Tú… lo malentendiste todo, rubio pervertido! No quiero tener seño contigo! Oh mi dio, no tendría sexo contigo ni por todos los españoles enfermos del mundo! Te _odio_, idiota! Y yo _no_ duermo con personas que odio! No soy _España_!'

'Enserio?' el tomo su sorbo de su vino – un momento, había vino? – y siguió observándome. '…así… que estás diciendo que no quieres tener elaciones conmigo, aun cuando _antoine _te está dando un mal rato y la tensión sexual te come vivo?'

'Así es!, nada que ver con el sexo!' dije firmemente, pero aun yo, podía oír el tono de pena en lo profundo. No era nada de lo que estar orgulloso.

Francia frunció el ceño en confusión 'Pero si me odias tanto – que por cierto, me hiere profundamente – _porqué_, Roma, _porqué_ querías verme?'

'yo…' relamí mis labios un par de veces, '…quiero saber que tengo que hacer para dominar a España en la cama, maldición!'

Sus ojos se notaban más tranquilos. 'Oh?'

'P-por eso estoy aquí! Sé que fuiste una de las naciones que dominaron a España…' me dio un escalofrió con el simple pensamiento, pero seguí hablando de todos modos, '…y quiero que me des un consejo para saber cómo hacerlo!'

Francia estuvo en silencio por un momento o dos cuando suspiro de manera aliviada y asintió un poco, mostrándome una malévola sonrisa que me hiso temblar aún más.

'Oh, muy bien, entonces… estaré feliz de contarte, Romano!~'


End file.
